Kurt's Hell
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt Hummel's retelling of his many experiences through middle school.


"Kurt, how was middle school for you?" Blaine asked, as he held his boyfriend's hand.

"Hell." Kurt answered, distracted by the computer in which he was online-shopping on.

"Kurt, would you mind telling me? I want to know as much about you as I can." Blaine asked. Kurt ignored him.

"Honey, I'm serious." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's face and pulling it in his direction.

"Sorry, Marc Jacob's new catalogue just came out." Kurt answered, ignoring Blaine's question.

"Oh, you. Now tell me." Blaine smiled.

"Fine…but hold me if I begin to cry." Kurt answered. He wasn't hesitant to tell Blaine anything. "Well, I attended Lima Public Junior High. What a creative name, right?" Kurt said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up that morning. His computer was flashing. He had twenty new e-mails. Kurt didn't bother to read them; he knew they were all hate mail. He shut his computer down, and continued with his early-morning moisturizing regimen that he learned from his recently deceased mother.<p>

Kurt finished doing his hair and carefully chose his outfit for the day, and walked downstairs to see his father watching reruns of "The Deadliest Catch."

"Bye, dad." Kurt waved.

"Hmph." His father answered, not even bothering to turn around.

Kurt walked outside, dodging the toilet paper that was hanging from the trees. "How original" Kurt thought. This was the sixth time this year they had tee-peed his house.

He slowly made his way to the bus stop. A quiet neighbor-girl was already standing, stomping her feet to stay warm in the cold.

"Hey." Kurt said. No answer. The girl knew better than to be caught talking to him. Besides, she already had enough problems at home. Kurt always heard her parents yelling at each other next door, and on multiple occasions he saw her parents being dragged outside in cuffs, swearing and covered in bruises.

The bus finally arrived. Kurt stepped onto the bus, waved hello to the bus driver who smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, and started to make his way to his usual spot on the bus, dodging the paper and unwanted food being thrown his way. A typical morning.

Kurt walked through the busy hallways, ignoring every snarky, unoriginal comment being thrown his way. He stopped by his locker, that was graffiti-d for about the hundredth time. You could still see previous writing, things such as "hey, homo." Or "go kill yourself." This one happened to say, "die." Kurt shook it off, and managed to open his locker, expecting the worse. As soon as it opened, dirt poured out onto him. Kurt fell to the ground as everyone began to laugh.

He sat silently, covered in dirt as he barely managed to see kids pointing and laughing at him on their way to class. As soon as all the kids cleared and the late bell rang, Kurt stood up and all the dirt came pouring off of him.

"Hey. Kurt, right?" The neighbor-girl Kurt saw this morning asked.

Kurt was completely in awe. She never talked to him before, and just figured she hated him just like everyone else.

"Yeah." Kurt answered, ducking his head. He hated being seen, covered in remains of dirt or slushies.

"Don't let them get to you. I think your completely fabulous." The girl answered and then began to walk to class.

"Wait," Kurt said, running after her. "What's your name?"

"Mercedes." The girl winked, smiled and continued off to class.

"Mercedes." Kurt whispered under his breath. He liked the sound of that. She might not want to be seen publicly with him, but she seemed to actually care for him, unlike anyone else.

Just then, a boy by the name of David Karafsky came walking down the halls and shoved him into the locker, but Kurt didn't care. He believed he was beginning to have a friend.

* * *

><p>"Honey, are you okay?" Blaine cuddles Kurt tighter, wiping away tears that were trickling down his face.<p>

"Yeah. That was the best day of middle school for me. I met Mercedes. She was the first person who complimented me and cheered me up after my mother died a few years back then." Kurt smiled weakly.

"You are the strongest person I ever have met, Kurt. I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt snuggled closer into Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too.


End file.
